Ciel's Little Secret
by NerdsRule
Summary: ...in which Sebastian discovers a little secret about his young master regarding Lady Elizabeth. Just some fluff I threw together. Partially to make up for the creepiness of 'Paint Me With Death'. ONE-SHOT!


Her green eyes brightened immediately upon observing the young earl nod, "R...R-Really?"

His only response was a sigh.

Well, reader, you're probably confused. So let's start from where the story begins, shall we?

* * *

One week earlier...

It was a normal day at the Phantomhive household. Mey-Rin was breaking dishes, Baldroy was using flamethrowers, Finnian was gardening (or, rather, attempting to), Tanaka...was...Tanaka, and Sebastian was fixing it all while Ciel did his work. But it was what Ciel was working on that made the day different.

Sebastian walked in the room and began, "My lord, is there anything I can do for you?"

Ciel looked up with his face looking paler than usual. He proceeded to stuff his papers in his desk and replied, "I'd like some more tea."

Sebastian nodded and asked, "May I ask what you are working on?"

"N-No!" Ciel shouted, "J-Just make my tea!"

And when Sebastian returned a few minutes later, his employer wasn't there. And Sebastian, being the demonic demon he is, used the opportunity to see exactly what his young master was hiding.

Sebastian opened the drawer and made a, "Hmm..." sound. What was in his drawer was quite sweet actually.

"Let's see. A photograph of Lady Elizabeth. And letters she's written him. Why, what's this?" He asked aloud as he picked up a piece of paper.

It read:

_Dear Lizzie,_

_We've been engaged since birth, and are to be wed the week after my sixteenth birthday, and I want you to know that, even though it mayn't always seem this way, I'm just as excited as you are for our wedding._

_You are__ strong, you are beautiful, and you're the kindest person I've ever come into contact with. I adore your bright __green__ emerald eyes, you have a__ gorgeous smile, and your mere presence makes my terrible life more tolerable. Your hair is very soft-looking, and you death hugs...are kind of nice._

_You are one of the few things in life that makes me happy anymore. If it wasn't for you, I would've given up a long time ago. You-_

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed, "What are you doing?"

"Me? Why I'm simply checking your work." Sebastian dismissed.

"Out!" Ciel instructed pointing towards the door.

"As you wish." Sebastian said as he walked through the door. He then popped his head back in and added, "By the way, I think it's quite sweet that Lady Elizabeth is your will to live."

Ciel's face paled and blushed at the same time. He'd read it...

"OUT!" Ciel yelled forcefully.

"Shall I fetch an envelope, or is this for your eyes only?"

"I SAID OUT!"

* * *

The current day...but earlier...

"Aw, Ciel. You know I'm no good at chess!" The blonde woman said crossing her arms, "Can we play checkers? I'm much better at that."

Ciel stood up, "Perhaps when I return."

"From the Little Earl's room?" She offered.

"...yes..." He sighed as he walked out of the room.

As soon as Ciel was out of the room, the butler clad in black slipped in.

"Hello, Sebastian."

"Good afternoon, Lady Elizabeth." He greeted, "There's something I'd like to show you, if I may?"

She nodded, "Sure."

Sebastian went to Ciel's desk and gathered his papers. He then handed them to Elizabeth.

"What is this?" But alas, he was gone.

"Pictures? Of me?" She pondered, "And these are the letters I wrote him..."

She then came upon a letter addressed to her, "Dear Lizzie," she mumbled.

When she finished she laughed. Ciel didn't write this, Sebastian must have wrote it to make her feel better. Ciel can only feel four emotions; those being, anger, frustration, irritation, and boredom.

"Li...Lizzie?!" Ciel panicked, "Where did you get that?"

"Huh? Sebastian gave this to me."

Ciel was enraged, "I thought I told that idiot to stop going through my things!"

"Wait. _You_ wrote this?"

He turned his to avert her gaze, but nodded just the same.

Her green eyes brightened immediately upon observing the young earl nod, "R...R-Really?"

His only response was a sigh, "Yes."

What Ciel was expecting was a death hug, followed by a big smile, and a "Ciel! You're so sweet!", but what he got was this:

"Why...why didn't you tell me?"

Ciel wasn't prepared for the hard questions, "I...I...I'm no good with w-words...and emotions." He sputtered.

She held up the note, "You seem fine to me."

He sighed and looked in her eyes, "One day, I'm going to leave, and never come back. The less attached to me you are, less it'll hurt you in the end."

She stood up and said three very surprising words, "Screw the end."

Ciel raised his eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Screw the end. What matters is right now. If you distance yourself, when the day comes that you leave and never come back, I'll be more upset, that you didn't want to be close to me Ciel. Do you under-"

Her speech was interrupted by his lips on hers.

"Aw..." Mey-Rin whispers, "It's so adorable!"

"'Shh,' Says Oscar, 'Don't interrupt,' Says Emily."

They pulled apart, both Lizzie and Ciel were quite surprised about what just happened.

"'Aren't they adorable?' Says Wilde."

"I think we have an audience." Elizabeth commented.

Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finny tried to act casual. Snake just said, "'Greenie(1) discovered us.' Says Dotte."

"Ciel? Can we go for a walk?" Elizabeth asked.

Ciel smiled, and yes, you read correctly, and said, "That sounds lovely."

* * *

A/N: I hope none of the characters were too OOC. I don't know much about Snake (cause I haven't finished the manga), I think I just did Sebastian wrong, and it's hard to have a romantic Ciel without the slightest bit off OOCness.

(1) I know Snake went to the Campania, and I'm sure he referenced Elizabeth at least once, but I haven't gotten there yet. I once wondered what they'd call Elizabeth if _she _was, and I came up with Greenie ('cuz of her big green eyes)!

R&R

P.S. Is there anybody who'd read a FanFiction about Ciel having to pose a woman at the Midford house for a month? I had that idea, but if it's bad, I won't do it.

P.S.S. "I plan to strike at least eight more nice poses today." -Sebastian, Kuroshitsuji II, Episode 10.

Okay, bye!


End file.
